1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to surgical devices for fixing broken bone parts and in particular to a new and useful internal fixation device for securing two adjacent fractures bone parts together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time many types of devices are known for securing bone joints together so that the fractures will heal in a satisfactory manner. In one known device the separated bone joint parts on each side of the fracture are clamped by devices which must be secured completely around their circumference and they are pulled together in order to position them as close as possible to effect a healing between the separated bone parts. Other types of devices for securing the bone parts in position include tensioning members and fixing nails which are inserted in order to affect the required compression of the bone parts in order to position them in a satisfactory position for healing.